malaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Malachai Parker
Malachai "Kai" Parker (born 1972) is the main character of the Malachai Franchise. When Kai grew up, his true nature as a siphon was revealed, and his parents isolated him from the rest of his siblings, and called him an "abomination." After the death of his youngest sister, Kai has been raising his only niece, Elizabeth for fourteen years. Finally he met a woman named Katherine, and soon married her. When their biological daughter, Isabella grew up, she was eventually possessed by Kai's angry mother as revenge. To save his daughter, Kai had the spirit of his mother placed in him. After this event happened, Kai's memory seemed to have been completely erased. After the four-year time jump, Malachai is completely aware of what he is and doing. After having the spirit removed by his body by Kaiaphas Parker and Brandon North, Kai has been suffering from supernatural consequences, which are currently unknown. Early Life Malachai was born in Portland, Oregon in 1972 as the son of Joshua Parker and twin brother of Kaiaphas. As a siphoner, he was shunned by his family, even revealing to his daughters that he wasn't allowed to touch anyone. As twins of the Gemini Coven, Kai and Kaiaphas were expected to merge. However, Joshua knew that Kai would win the merge given his powers, and knew that Kai could not lead the coven. Due to this, Joshua and his wife kept having children until another pair of twins was born. Personality Being shunned by his family and being called an "abomination", Kai grew up to become a sociopath with a penchant for murder and mayhem. However, when he meets Katherine, and they begin having children together, their daughters , he tries to change for them, as he promised them that they wouldn't grow up like he did: unloved. He promised them that he would always keep them safe. Powers & Abilities Despite having no magical power of his own, he appears to have paid attention during his coven's teachings, as he was quickly able to use his powers to cast spells, showing that he has the knowledge required. In addition to having the ability to siphon magic, Kai can sense magic in others, but this power was limited to being close enough to touch the person he intends on sensing the power on. However, the little time he had spent practicing magic has caused him to not be able to focus his abilities very well. It took him a few tries before he could get spells to do what they were supposed to do, however, after that he is capably of easily using them. Weaknesses Kai possess the typical weaknesses of a siphoner, a subsection of warlocks. Physical Appearance Kai is tall standing approximately 6'0" (1.83 cm). He has dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He is handsome, and often wears dark clothing such as a black long-sleeved button up and black skinny jeans. However, during his sisters wedding, he wore a classic suit. Relationships Elizabeth Parker Isabella Parker Bella is Kai's first and only child with Katherine. Kai loves his daughter deeply, and this is shown when he never seemed to give up looking for her when she was kidnapped. When he found her, he promised her that he would never let anyone take her away from him again. When he found out that she was possessed by his angry mother's spirit, he willingly carried the spirit in him for approx. four years. She refers to her father as her "fairytale prince". Kandice Parker Lillian Parker Katherine North Other Relationships * Kai & Kaiaphas (Twin Brothers/Close Allies) * Brandon & Kai (Adopted Father & Son/Close Allies) * Kai & Klaus (Family through Lily/Former Enemies) * Kai & Kol (Family through Lily/Enemies) * Kai & Freya (Family through Lily/Aquaintences) * Kai & Winter (Family through Kandice/Former Allies) Name * The name Malachai is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical, the meaning of the name Malachai is My messenger, my angel.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/malachi/ * The surname Parker is English meaning "keeper of the park". https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker Tropes * Papa Wolf: Kai is very protective of his daughters and has no limits when it comes to their safety and well being. He even killed his own mother in order to protect Isabella. Kai trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to his daughters and his love for them has no bounds. * Dark Messiah: Kai is extremely powerful, extremely deadly and extremely dangerous. If he breaks free, it is unknown what kind of trouble and havoc he will wreak. Kai is of an unusual kind considering that he has the special ability of consuming and absorbing other witches magic. Meaning that if he chooses to, Kai can absorb or take the powers of other witches whenever he pleases. Trivia * Kai told Kandice that if anything were to ever happen to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. * When Kandice revealed that she's gay, he still accepts her as his daughter and even tells her that he'll always be there for her. * Kai has promised multiple times to his children that he wouldn't become an abusive father to them and that they'd be loved unlike himself in his childhood. References Category:Malachai Characters Category:Isabella Marie Parker Characters Category:You Are Dear to My Heart Characters Category:Forever Mine Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Parker Family Category:North Family